


When in Rome

by notyoursherlock



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Assassin Tony Stark, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Ezio raises tony, Gen, Italy, Lucifer the Zanzibar leopard, No Game Spoilers, Rome - Freeform, The Brotherhood - Freeform, The Knights Templar, Tony is secretly an assassin, Tony rescues animals, or accuracy really, zanzibar leopards, zanzibar leopards aren't gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyoursherlock/pseuds/notyoursherlock
Summary: When Tony Stark was four years old, he was saved from an abusive childhood by a man by the name Ezio Auditore da Firenze. But he wasn't just any man. That man, was an assassin.





	1. Exit New York...

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags, this work has graphic depictions of violence.

Tony sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. He steepled his hands together in front of him and closed his eyes. He had received a letter from the Creed informing him of some Templar movement all the way in Italy. At least he would be able to visit Ezio.

 

He had met Ezio when the man was on a mission that had brought the Italian to Stark manor, where he found little Tony being yelled at and abused by Howard, Maria nowhere in sight. Furious, Ezio had interfered, holding Howard at knifepoint, blocking the man from the cowering four year old. From there he had threatened the abusive billionaire, and if anyone asked where Tony was, the answer was that he was at boarding school out of the eyes of the paparazzi. He then took young Tony all the way to Italy after completing his mission, and trained him in the ways of an assassin.

 

It was no doubt that Tony was a bright child, much smarter than some of the beginner assassin’s already, and they were in their teens, early twenties. By age six, he could speak English, Italian and Latin fluently, and able to speak German, Russian, and Romanian without too much difficulty. For some reason, he was able to pick up abilities faster than others, why they did not know, but chalked it up simply to him being rather intelligent. He learned to throw knives at age seven, and could hit a target dead center at age eight without having to look. He learned to shoot various firearms, ranging from handguns to rifles, even bazookas, but he had never used the large explosives, as they were rather large and caused a lot of noise and attention.

 

He was deadly with the bo staff, swords, baton, you name it, but his favorite weapon was the dagger and hidden blade. Yes, every assassin used the hidden blade, but he used it in more ways than others.

 

Daggers were a favorite because he could do lots of damage in a short amount of time, able to get in closer and they constricted his movement a lot less than compared to a sword or baton. They were also a lot easier to hide, so there was that.

 

He was also very adept with poisons, but he only used them with high profile people he couldn’t shoot from far away. You could put them in a ring, like the one he wore everywhere with him, and give someone a handshake, poisoning them without their knowledge, said person dying hours later, no idea what had happened.

 

For ranged weapons, he liked using bows and rifles, but the latter was so much better in the modern world. Handguns were cool too, but he disliked shotguns and any other bulky weapon, seeing as it hindered his movement and speed greatly.

 

Over the years, he became one of the deadliest assassins in the Brotherhood, rivaling even Ezio. Tony could speak countless languages, and proficient with any weapon handed to him. He was a master of stealth, able to blend into any background, possessing a tongue of silver, wit sharper than any blade.

 

Anyways. Moving onto the matter at hand.

 

A group of Templars had been spotted transporting various containers of supplies to a warehouse belonging to a company by the name Red Cross Shipping. One of their spies had intercepted a telegram about a weapons delivery that was supposed to take place a week from then to somewhere in the middle of Russia. There was a very likely chance that they were moving the weapons to another one of their bases the Brotherhood hadn’t found out about, or the Templars were pairing up with another organization. While they hadn’t been known to do that in the past, there was still a small chance, and any chance was taken seriously.

 

It was a rather large shipment, and there assassins were currently stretched thin, so, Tony had been called in.

 

He normally wasn’t, Avengers and all, but this was just too important to ignore. So, he went down to his lab and opened the hidden room there that no-one besides him, Rhodey, Pepper, JARVIS, and the bots knew about. Tossing open an old leather chest, he laid his eyes on an ornate set of robes.

 

His assassins armor.

 

Stripping off his current clothing, he pulled his vest and trousers on, taking the rest out and layering the clothing, triple checking each strap and latch, and even though he’s never missed one it’s always good to check. Keeping his hood off he spun around and walked over to the wall, taking the throwing knives that were hanging there and deftly storing them throughout his body, totaling to twenty-two. He grabbed his twin daggers that were gifted to him by Ezio when he reached rank six, mercenary, and tucked them into their holsters on either calf. He grabbed the twin handguns that was on the same wall to his right and tucked them onto his hips, easy to access, also grabbing the three extra magazines that were there. Finally, he grabbed the gauntlets that were resting on a nearby table and slid them on, tightly binding them. Inspecting them, he ensured that they were in working order before turning to head out.

 

On the wall to his left on the way out, were countless white feathers tipped with crimson, one for each of his targets. It was as beautiful as it was horrifying, and he hummed in satisfaction before heading out into the lab, door sliding into place and leaving no trace of being there. As he walked through his lab, he caught sight of himself in a glass reflection and slowed to observe himself.

 

The normally present glow of his arc reactor was hidden underneath the layers of leather, disguising his identity of Tony Stark. Even if he wasn’t well known as opposed to being as infamous as he is, the blue glow would give away his position much too easily.

 

The familiar weight of the leathers and weapons was comforting in a way his Iron Man suit never has been. His robe was black with a dark red, almost black underside, black trousers and vest, a hint of white sleeves poking out at his wrists. Every buckle was a dark, clean silver, not enough to reflect any light. There was a long red and white piece of cloth at his right hip, coming down to his shin. At the base of his neck was a red tie, disappearing down into his vest, under all the buckles. Flipping his hood up and over his head, it effectively hid his face, still allowing him to see well. The black hood had dark silver lines crossing over it, looking like a simple spiders web.

 

Satisfied, he nodded to himself and strode out of his lab, calling for JARVIS to shut his lab down.

 

“Are any of the others currently in the building?” He probably should have asked that before he put all his assassin gear on, but whatever.

 

“No sir. Captain Rogers, Miss Romanova, Mr. Barton, and Dr. Banner are currently on the helicarrier,” JARVIS answered, ever so helpful. Whenever he was around the others, JARVIS said ‘Romanoff’ instead of ‘Romanova’, but he knew her past. What kind of assassin would he be if he didn’t?

 

Grinning, he flipped his hood back, hair ruffled and grinned. “Excellent. Activate Protocol ‘Sparrow’.” Sparrow was his code name when he was in his assassin attire and walking around their various locations. Only the highest ranking assassins knew of his true identity, and it was better that way.

 

“Gladly sir,” This protocol made it so that if anyone asked where Tony was, JARVIS would respond with a various vacation spot for an undecided amount of time and he was not to be notified under any circumstances unless aliens were invading again. Just in case you were wondering, he kept a nondescript watch on him so JARVIS could alert him if needed, but only then.

 

Taking the elevator down, he exited through the back private exit and darted throughout the dark streets of New York City, a passing shadow in the night, but not before making sure his hood was back up. Twenty minutes later he arrived at a private airport and hopped into his private jet, JARVIS having notified them as soon as he activated the protocol, as per his instructions.


	2. ...Enter Rome

He arrived at his destination in seven hours, having gone faster than what he really should have, but it was important and he wanted to get there as soon as possible.

 

Stepping out of the jet, he jogged down the steps and across the parking lot, hopping into the small nondescript car that was there. Slamming the door shut, the car jolted forward slightly and began making it’s way into Rome.

 

A hour later, the car pulled to a stop at the side of a road, out of the way of any wandering eyes. Opening the door and pulling himself out, he darted into the dark alleyway that was there, grabbing ledges and jumping off the building sides to get to the top. Once he did, he bolted across the roof, jumping over the edge and onto the neighboring building, rolling smoothy, not interrupting his momentum. A few minutes later he stopped and grabbed a flag, rappelling down the side of the building he was on, and entered through a side door.

 

At first glance, everything was empty and abandoned, but when you pushed on a certain stone a hidden door slid open, revealing a dimly fire lit hallway. Pushing open a wooden door, he stepped into a large stone brick room. There were various ranks of assassins milling about, mostly Recruits and Initiates, of all colors and ethnicities.

 

Not caring if he was seen, he strode through the center of the room, eyes following him. The rest of the Brotherhood had heard stories of him, caught glimpses, but he was rarely ever here, and no-one knew his true identity, except for the higher-ups. Ignoring them, he entered another hallway, turning right onto the staircase that was there and going down.

 

He arrived at his destination five minutes later, having gone at a relatively fast pace. Pushing the door open, he crossed the room to the table there, coming to a stop. It was a long, wooden rectangular table, maps scattered across it, the occasional dagger marking a Templar base. Pushing his hood back, he observed the people around the table.

 

Ilaria De Luca was to his direct right, a short Italian woman with dark-brown hair and dark blue robes.

 

Finn Esposito was to her right at the end of the table, a tall German man with sandy blonde hair and brown robes.

 

Ilya Petrov was to his left, a medium height Russian man with light brown hair and grey robes.

 

Ava Brown was to his left at the end of the table, a tall, African-American woman with red hair and dark green robes.

 

Last but not least, Ezio Auditore was directly in front of him, a tall Italian man with dark brown hair and white robes.

 

Nodding to him, Tony looked the man who had raised him in the eye, greeting him wordlessly. Nodding back, Ezio leaned on the old wooden table with both hands.

 

“One of our assassins recently acquired a piece of information claiming that the Templars have a shipment of weapons,” Ezio stated, every present assassin’s attention on him. “We have reason to believe that they are teaming up with another organization, the name of said organization is unknown, but we cannot let it continue,” He added looking them all over with a critical eye. Grabbing a dagger, he slammed it onto the table. “This is where the warehouse is located. De Luca, Petrov, you two are needed in Switzerland. Esposito, Brown, you two are needed to train the recruits. Stark, speak to me in a minute. Meeting adjourned.”

 

Scattering, the four other assassins left the room, leaving just Tony and Ezio. Standing and looking at each other for a minute, Tony grinned wide and rounded the table, arms open wide.

 

“Ezio, it’s been too long!” He chuckled, glad to see his mentor.

 

“It has indeed, _il piccolo_ ,” (Little one.) Ezio replied, using the Italian words for ‘little one’, clasping his arms around Tony.

 

Groaning, Tony pulled back, keeping his hands on Ezio’s shoulders. “You’re never going to stop calling me that, are you?”

 

Smiling wide, Ezio kept his hands on Tony also. “You are correct in that observation. How have you been? It’s been, what, four months?”

 

“Yeah, I think so,” Tony replied, letting his hands fall. “I’ve been good, what, with the Avengers and all.”

 

Ezio smiled slightly, copying Tony’s movement before his face darkened, turning stony. “You aren’t dying and not telling me again?”

 

Hands going up, he replied, “Nope! All’s fine and dandy down here,” tapping where his arc reactor resides with a finger. Eyes going over him Ezio looked him over, making sure he wasn’t lying before smiling at him once more.

 

“Good. Anyways, onto business. I want you to take care of that warehouse and make sure those weapons don’t get anywhere, and no-one gets away. You know the drill.”

 

Humming, Tony asked, “What will you be doing?”

 

Ezio answered, “I’ve got business to take care of here at the Brotherhood. Even if I could go with you, I know you’re more than capable.”

 

Tony smirked dangerously. “This will be easy.”


	3. The Base

Perched in the branches of a tall magnolia tree, Tony observed the area around him. Eyes flicking back and forth, he counted ten outside guards. Three were milling about a few containers and planks, two were at the entrance, two were at the dock, two more were walking around the perimeter, and one was on top of the warehouse. Hearing the distant roar of an engine, he moved his eyes back to the small river and watched as a motor boat came to the dock, the two guards at the dock securing it as six more jumped out.

 

Grimacing under his hood, Tony waited for the six guards to enter the building before jumping down silently. Creeping forward on light feet, he approached a lone guard that had his back to him and put a hand over his mouth, hidden blade sliding into his jugular. Gently setting the guard down and making sure he was hidden behind a thick bush, darting over to the other guard that was milling about the perimeter and taking him down.

 

As soon as the path in front of him was clear of any watchful eyes, he bolted forward, crouching behind a stack of plastic wrapped wooden platforms. Looking though the plastic, he saw the vague outline of a few items, likely a form of firearm or explosive. The crunch of boots against rocks brought him out of his musing as one of the guards came towards the platforms he was behind, walking right into his blade. Running to the side of the warehouse, he quickly scaled it, heaving himself up onto the roof and being the guard with the sniper. Running forward, he snapped the man’s neck, dragging the body back before it could fall off the building, alerting the others.

 

Looking around, he saw the two guards that were standing at the dock were now talking with the other two in the middle of the yard, the guards at the entrance still there. Dropping down from the roof, he landed directly on the two, both hidden blades out and sinking into their necks. Not bothering to hide them as the blood on the ground would be a dead giveaway, he pulled out two throwing knives as he ran at the four leftover guards. Flinging his right arm forward, the blades made their mark in two of the guards, them falling and the others quickly raising their guns. Snatching up his dual daggers, he plunged both blades into their chests before a single bullet could go off.

 

Satisfied, he wiped the blades on their clothing and sheathed them, leaving the throwing knives where they were. He could get them on the way out. Quietly pushing open the warehouse door he darted behind a metal pillar, listening as two guards walked past. Jumping out of cover, he plunged both his hidden blades into them. Hearing shouting, he whipped his head around to see a guard on the other side of the room had spotted him. Cursing silently, he rolled behind a wooden container as gunshots erupted throughout the room, bullets embedding themselves into the wood. Grabbing the right handgun, he waited for the shots to quiet down before standing and shooting three of the guards before taking cover once more. In his peripheral vision a guard came around the corner of the container, rifle aimed at him. Acting fast, he shot the guard in the forehead, running out of cover. Dagger in his left hand, handgun in the right, he stabbed an oncoming guard and used his body as a human shield before shooting two, tucking the now empty weapon into it’s holster.

 

Grabbing the other dagger, he ran about the room, taking out any leftover guards. Tucking the crimson covered daggers out of the way he strode into an office like room. Beelining to the desk there, he gently put a single finger on the maps laying there. There were various red pins marking bases around the world, black pen writing next to each pin stating what number base it was. In the bottom right corner of the map was a familiar red insignia.

 

HYDRA.

 

Growling lowly, he folded the maps, tucking them behind his vest and securing them. Rooting through the desk’s drawers, he found multiple leather bound journals and after a brief look through them, put them behind his vest alongside the maps. Just as he was exiting the office room, he heard the barely noticeable sound of rushing wind and gentle thumps. Frowning, he turned the corner, not noticing the guard there. Before he could do anything, two loud bangs echoed throughout the warehouse and he snapped the man’s neck, feeling something damp going down his stomach. Looking down, he saw crimson quickly staining the dark leather and cloth. Suddenly, a ripping pain went through him and he groaned in pain, pressing a hand to the gunshot wound and hissing when it stung.

 

Grabbing the white cloth hanging from his side, he ripped it off and tied it around himself, followed by the red one. It was a temporary fix, as the cloth was already starting to soak through, and would have to be that way until he got to a safer place or back to headquarters. Hand over his wound, he stumbled through the halls and down a metal staircase. No matter how many times he was shot, it always hurt as bad as the last time. Just as he was about to go out of the warehouse, he heard hushed voices and froze.

 

Straining his ears, he heard footsteps slowly walking towards the warehouse, therefore him, a stick snapping quietly. Moving fast he ducked behind the door just as it was opened. Barely breathing, he didn’t move a single muscle, not making even the smallest of sounds as they passed through the doors. Watching like a hawk, shock went through him as he saw a familiar red, white, and blue shield made it’s way into the warehouse, followed by it’s user.


	4. The Reveal

Cursing inwardly as Steve cautiously stepped further into the room he looked around, stepping slowly to the side. It would be very unwise of him to attempt to incapacitate the captain, as he had the super soldier serum running through his veins and Clint and Natasha were also likely here, Bruce maybe on the Quinjet for medical standby. He vastly outranked the man experience and training wise, but combined with the others and maybe Hulk, he would be doomed without his Iron Man suit. Just before he was able to slip into a nearby doorway, Steve turned around directly towards him, quickly spotting him.

 

Immediately bolting through the doorway, not caring of the noise he made, he heard Steve chase after him and talk into the coms.

 

“Guys, I’m chasing a hostile through the west corridor.” Approaching a turn, Tony heard the whistle of air passing over a metal object and ducked just before the shield made contact with him, said shield hitting the wall and rebounding back at him, forcing him to roll to the side and lose momentum. Looking up, he saw Steve almost on him and pushed himself up, raising a hand just in time to catch an incoming punch.

 

Ignoring the burning pain in his stomach, Tony removed his hand holding the wound and returned a punch of his own, his fist deflected by Steve’s forearm. The two traded blows for a little before Tony suddenly dropped and swung his leg around, catching Steve’s and causing the captain to fall down. Before he could turn to escape, Natasha burst into the hall, closely followed by Clint. Jumping at him, the two collided, Tony using her momentum to flip the Widow over his head, Natasha landing on both feet. She drew a knife and swung it towards him, Tony bringing his arm up causing it to collide with his gauntlet and glance away. Bringing his hand down onto her fist, he harshly disarmed her, knife clattering to the ground. Hearing the telltale sound of an arrow being loosed, he tilted to the side, discreetly pulling Natasha along with him to avoid the lethal projectile.

 

As he righted the two of them, he felt arms encircle him from behind and squeeze tightly, directly on top of his gunshot wound. Unable to contain it, he let out a shout of pain, squirming in their hold. Looking down a little, he saw that it was Steve, which made sense as the arms hadn’t shifted despite his struggling. His hands were right above his guns, but he didn’t want to hurt his team, so he chose to not draw them.

 

“I suggest you stop moving,” Clint said as he came around Steve, arrow ready on his bow, trained on him but not drawn. Stopping his wiggling, Tony let his legs down, feet unable to touch the floor due to Steve being much taller than him.

 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Natasha asked, hand on her hip holster.

 

Barely able to concentrate over the blinding pain he was in, Tony looked up at her and said lowly in Russian, “Я удивлен, что ты не узнаешь меня, Вдова.” (I am surprised you do not recognize me, Widow.)

 

She furrowed her brows slightly and looked him over before her eyes widened in recognition. “Steve, set him down.”

 

Tony could practically hear Steve’s brows coming together. “You know him?”

 

“Yes, set him down right now,” She insisted, hand off her gun. Complying, Steve set him down, Tony stumbling slightly, hand going straight to his rapidly bleeding wound. Clint moved to steady him, trusting Natasha, hand hovering over his.

 

“You’re hurt?” He asked, concern lacing his voice. Moving his hand out of the way, he revealed the thoroughly soaked clothes that were now slowly dripping blood. Eyes widening, Clint untied the bloodied cloths, which Tony grabbed before he could toss aside, and pressed a spare cloth that was in his pocket against the gunshot wound. “You need medical attention right now.” Too tired and in pain to protest, he held the cloth to his stomach as the archer slung his left arm onto his shoulders, turning towards Steve. Looking down, he saw the situation and grabbed his shield, ushering them ahead of him.

 

“Bruce, we have an unknown ally in need of medical attention, get ready,” Natasha said calmly into the com system, following them after retrieving her fallen knife. They left the warehouse, Quinjet waiting in the courtyard, back door open. Clint helped him step into the aircraft, Steve and Natasha following close behind. Bruce looked up from the med kit he was hunched over and his eyes widened in shock before he motioned for Clint to set him down on the bench there.

 

Gently grabbing Tony’s hand and moving it along with Clint’s blood-soaked cloth, inspected the wound. “You got shot?” He asked worried. Tony nodded, black spots swimming across his vision. “I’m going to need you to-“ Before Bruce could finish his sentence, Tony was clutching at his chest, feeling as though it was being ripped open. He gasped for breath, unable to fill his lungs. Looking at his vest, he saw a hole directly above his arc reactor.

 

Which wasn’t glowing.

 

So that’s where the other bullet went.

 

“Go- we need-“ He hunched over before straightening once more after that made it harder to breath. “House, my house.”

 

Worried and confused, Bruce decided not to question him and asked, “Where’s your house?” Telling him the address, Clint bolted over to the pilot’s seat and quickly took off, having been listening to the conversation. Natasha knelt next to them, holding out an oxygen mask which he gratefully took, putting it up to his face, hood still concealing his identity.

 

On the way there, he vaguely heard the others, bar Bruce, talking.

 

“I thought you said you knew him?” Clint inquired from the pilot’s seat.

 

“I know his organization, not him.” Natasha replied cooly.

 

Tony could practically feel Steve’s gaze on him before the captain spoke. “What organization?”

 

She sighed and he could hear her shift on her feet. “They’re known as the Creed, or more commonly, the Brotherhood. They’re a group of skilled assassin’s who’s abilities are far beyond my own. Not much is known about them except they have been in a war with a group called The Knight’s Templar for centuries.”

 

A few seconds passed before Clint spoke up again. “What happens if he dies?”

 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

 

It took them five minutes to reach their destination, Clint having gone way faster than was safe, Tony only still alive due to the fact the arc reactor was occasionally flickering to life for about ten seconds before dying out again. They landed in front of a mansion out in the middle of nowhere, no civilization in sight. Stumbling out of the Quinjet as soon as they landed and the doors opened he made his way up the steps with difficulty, shoving the doors open.

 

“Sir? You appear to be shot,” A voice said into the room, making the others who had followed him in to look around in recognition.

 

“Reactor- broke,” he managed to push out, still struggling to breath.

 

“I have alerted Lucifer, he is on his way,” the voice informed him, sounding urgent. Not but five seconds passed before something was skidding into the room, running at high speeds in a beeline to Tony who was now on his knees. Alarmed, the team went on guard as a leopard slid to a stop in front of Tony, dropping something from it’s mouth. Hands going to his front, Tony shakily undid the clasps and buckles, pulling his robe and vest off, revealing dark brown hair, face still hidden from them. He dropped them to the side, ripping his tie off and urgently pulling the white undershirt he had on off, revealing his back to the team. They collectively took in a breath, not expecting to see him riddled with so many scars.

 

Not paying them any attention, he twisted his broken arc reactor out and shoved the new one in, filling his lungs as the shrapnel was pulled back. Bending forward, be rested his forehead on the marble floor, arms stretched out in front of him, right hand holding the broken arc reactor. The leopard that had run into the room head butted Tony, causing the man to chuckle and bring his left hand up to pat the animal’s head.

 

“It’s okay Luci, I’m fine now. You did good,” sitting back up, Tony smiled at his faithful companion, setting the broken reactor down and letting it roll away. Scratching the leopard behind the ears, he smiled wetly, glad to be alive.

 

“What the hell?” Having forgotten his teammates were there, he froze up. “This is an arc reactor. How do you have this?” Sighing at Clint’s accusatory tone, he gave up at hiding his identity from them any longer.

 

“This isn’t how I expected this to go but,” he said, standing and facing his team, putting a hand on his gunshot wound. “Hey.”


	5. Ending

They all went wide eyed and Tony shuffled awkwardly before Natasha spoke up a minute later.

 

“You’re an assassin? The Creed no less.” She looked him up and down before nodding. “Impressive.”

 

He blushed slightly at her praise, but before he could do anything Bruce rushed forward. “As enlightening as this all is, you still have a bullet inside of you.” Looking down he found that yes, he did still have a bullet in him.

 

“Oh.” Looking back up at the others, who now looked extremely worried, he turned and motioned them to follow him. “Come on, I do have other rooms besides the foyer.” They quickly scrambled after hm, but kept a slight distance away from Lucifer, except Bruce who was a bit wide eyed when he got a good look at the leopard. A hall later, they walked into a room stocked full of medical equipment, Bruce immediately making Tony sit down and getting to work. They were all silent as Bruce brought the bullet out and stitched him up, throwing away the used supplies.

 

“So,” Steve started, looking at him. “You’re an assassin.”

 

“I thought we already covered this?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

 

Sighing Tony answered, “I would have, but who knows how you would have reacted. We, the Brotherhood, are already down numbers and we really don’t need SHIELD after us.”

 

“Fury actually has the Creed down as potential allies,” Natasha said, catching Tony’s attention. “They have hit HYDRA bases in the past.”

 

“And besides,” Clint piped up, “we wouldn’t want SHIELD to mistake your assassin’s as enemies and attack.”

 

Tony hummed. “You have a good point.”

 

Looking at Lucifer Bruce asked, “Is that a Zanzibar leopard?”

 

“Hmm?” Tony looked down at Lucifer. “Oh yeah. The Creed rescues endangered creatures across the world and rehabilitates them, slowly introducing them back into the wild. We’ve been doing it since the 1200’s.”

 

Wide eyed Bruce exclaimed, “But they're extinct!”

 

“Clearly not.”

 

“That’s insane,” The doctor breathed out, running his hand through his hair. “Well, what now?”

 

Looking at them all Steve said, “Now, we go back home.”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

When they got back to the tower Tony told them the tale of his becoming an assassin, from his first meeting with Ezio all the way to becoming the rank he was now. They were all extremely invested in the story, although Tony didn’t tell them everything as the Creed was still in hiding.

 

Now, Tony openly cleaned his weapons, although he still didn’t let them touch his armor or go into his secret room containing everything. They would train and Tony wouldn’t hold back. He could take Natasha down in minutes, and despite Steve’s strength, could take the super solider down without a sweat.

 

Clint had challenged him to a shooting contest, at which they tie, having the same expertise with bows. The archer had jokingly said that he better not take his position as sniper in the team, although he could hear the underlying seriousness. After reassuring the man that he wouldn’t take his spot, as he liked flying and fighting in the Iron Man suit, they agreed that Tony would be a back up lightweight if they needed it.

 

A few weeks later, after Tony’s wound had healed and given him yet another scar, the others forcing him to tell them about his others, he went back to Italy to speak with Ezio. Over the past few weeks he had been meticulously constructing a plan to tell Fury about the Creed. He had made a plan for if it went good and they became allies, and made multiple plans for if it went awry and they became enemies for whatever reason.

 

The elder assassin had agreed with him and after consulting he rest of the council, Ezio went with Tony back to the states. Bringing him back to the tower, he introduced the Italian to his teammates and they waited a few more days before heading to the helicarrier.

 

The plan was to have the others fly the Quinjet to the helicarrier and walk with them to Fury’s office, them being Tony and Ezio fully decked out in their assassin’s armor, weapons and all. Upon landing and exiting, it was rather amusing watching the SHIELD agents they passed stop and stare at them or double back, unsure of what they were seeing.

 

Knocking and entering Fury’s office, the dark-skinned man’s lone eye widened in shock before he quickly composed himself, looking at the two assassin’s with a stony face. They changed a few words, introduced themselves as the Creed, Ezio pulled his hood down and gave the man his name. When Tony finally took his hood off, Fury just stared at him for a few moments before sighing and shaking his head, muttering something about eccentric billionaires.

 

All in all, it went rather well. They became allies and if and when one needed help, the other would send their nearest agents or assassins to aid them. Tony and Ezio withheld the locations of the Creed’s many headquarters and bases, as did Fury with the SHIELD bases, but it wasn’t like Tony didn’t already know.

 

After informing the rest of SHIELD of their alliance with the Creed, not sharing the two’s identities, they went back to the tower. Sending Ezio off in a self-flying Quinjet with words of good riddance, the team went back to their special way off life, only a few small changes.

 

Tony was glad he had such good family. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t know what to do.

 

Now, where did he put his dagger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the terrible chapter, I just couldn't find anymore inspiration for this work, but I wanted to finish it so here's this chapter. Overall I wasn't extremely happy with the outcome of this work, but oh well. I apologize for it being so short.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
